vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Decimation List/A.X.I.S.
---- NOTE: THIS EVENT HAS NO OFFICIAL BANNER TO REPRESENT THE EVENT. THE BANNER SHOWN IS ONE MADE BY WHEATHLEY NOT BY KIXEYE! ---- Event Overview Alien forces have launched a large scale assault into our sector. Rebels, you and your allies must resist against these invaders! Destroy their fleets, their bases and capital ships to show them invaders are not welcome into our space. Phases |-|Initial Phase= Phase 1: Reaper and Ancient Reaper fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes. Unknown Reaper Fleet 60-88 1.png|STRIKER pattern Target: A Formation of rapid Unknown craft ready to attack. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. |-|Intermediate Phase= Phase 2: Barrage Hive and Ancient Hive fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes. |-|Boss Phase= Phase 3: From the 11th to 13th Alien Decimations, Reaper Harvester or Barrage Harvester fleets spawn from the Unstable Wormholes, depending on the exact iteration. During the 11th Alien Decimation, classic Harvester Fleets were also available. From the 14th Alien Decimation onwards, level 90+ Ancient Reaper and Ancient Hive fleets spawn in place of the Harvesters. Alien Sector The Colony 47 Infected Sector is active throughout the event. Level 40-50 Alien Outposts spawn close to the Alien Sector while Outposts of all levels spawn inside the sector. Level 60+ Ancient Reaper and Ancient Hive fleets also spawn within the sector. Unknown Outpost (40-50).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown Outpost (60-70).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown Outpost (80-90).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown_Heavy_Outpost_(100).png|Heavy Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. A larger military outpost containing many defensive structures. Recommended: Destroyers Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Event Info The 11th-15th Alien Decimations were held during the following dates: |-|11th Alien Decimation= 11th Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|12th Alien Decimation= 12th Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|13th Alien Decimation= 13th Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|14th Alien Decimation= 14th Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|15th Alien Decimation= 15th Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) Trivia *This new variant like the event AXIS, suffered backlash due to the reduced point payouts. *A major bug involving co-op was uncovered during the 11th Alien Decimation, resulting in the removal of all co-op targets until further notice. *The 14th-15th Decimation had no Alien Harvester, defeating the whole purpose of the event. Gallery AD--07-13-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 11th Alien Decimation. AD--07-27-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 12th Alien Decimation. AD--08-10-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 13th Alien Decimation. AD--08-24-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 14th Alien Decimation. AD--09-14-17.png|Target payout infographic for the 15th Alien Decimation. Poll With the Alien Decimation soon to be overcoming Mobilization is amounts, what is your view on this event. Perfect, very well balanced Good, could use some tweaks I don't grind events Not bad, needs lots of fixes though Terrible, Mobilization's are much better Can't wait to see how OP the next fleets will be Category:Vega Conflict Category:Events Category:Alien